A substrate material (e.g., a semiconductor wafer) may be coated with a film-forming substance (e.g., a photoresist material) on a top surface thereof and placed on a spin chuck of a spin coating device. The spinning of the spin chuck along with the substrate material may distribute the film-forming substance uniformly across the top surface of the substrate material. However, said spinning may also cause build-up of some of the film-forming substance at edges of the substrate material; this spill-over may extend to a bottom surface of the substrate material.
The cleaning of the edge build-up and the spill-over may involve utilizing separate dispense arms or similar elements to clean the bottom surface of the substrate material and/or the edges thereof. This process may lead to chemical/particle contamination with respect to the coated substrate material.